Assumer ses action ou celle des autre(Final)
by M.Mi
Summary: Après des mois d’attente et d’hesitation j’ai finalement dessidébde publié MA propre version de la fin de cette fic, bonne lecture (je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation des auteurs pour les écrires, mais si ça les gêne je les retirerai!)


Assumer Ses Action Ou Celle Des Autres…

Salut tout le monde, voici un chapitre qui me tien beaucoup a cœur MAIS avent de le lire je vous conseille FORTEMENT d'allé lire a fanfiction « Assumer Ses Action Ou Celle Des Autre… » de Lascka en 1er :

En effet ce chapitre donc je suis l'auteur est en faite la suite et fin de cette histoire que Lascka a écritemais qu'elle na jamais fini, et vue qu'elle na plus donné signe de vie sur fanfiction depuis un moment je peux dire que ces Fanfic sont officiellement abandonné. Ne voulant pas resté avec des histoires sans fins j'ai décidé d'écrire moi-même la fin comme je la vois, bien sur ce chapitre n'est pas parfait et il ce peut qu'elle ne vous convienne pas, je vous invite alors d'écrire vous-même la fin parfaite celons vaux critère.

Bien les explications son faite, passons a l'histoire : je vous souhaite a toute et a tous une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8 : Je suis Papa…

9 mois. 9 mois s'était écoulé depuis que Tsunayuki avais dévoilé a sa famille qu'elle était enceinte, 9 mois de dure labeur entre l'école, ses gardiens et son statut de future boss de la mafia.

Nombreux son les mafieux a tenté leur chance contre la Dexima pensant que son états l'affaiblirait et la rendait plus facile a tue, mais comme la fait remarqué Reborn l'instinct maternel pouvait rendre n'importe quel femme plus dangereuse qu'une famille mafieuse armé jusqu'aux dents.

Sa remarque fut dotent plus exacte quand alors qu'elle était a son 5em mois de grossesse Tsuna avais décimé a elle seul toute une alliance de maffieux qui voulait s'en prendre a elle mais surtout au bébé qu'elle contenait et quand elle a découverte que ses fous voulait faire de son fils(elle a découvert le sexe de son enfant a son 4em mois) une arme humaine pour dominé la mafia, jamais sa colère n'était aussi grande et quand ses Gardiens l'on retrouver elle étais patiemment assise sur une chaise en caressant son ventre, le manoir de la famille ennemi en cendre et des corps inconscient ou/et mort des mafieux au sol tout autour d'elle.

Depuis cet incident plus aucunes familles ennemies na osé faire un pas de travers et les mois s'écoulait calmement.

Calmement, enfin pas tout ta fait. Une fois que Reborn informa le Nono de la grossesse de sa petite-fille il prix un vol directe pour le japon, Tsuna fut surprise que son grand-père sois ici mais avec du recul elle ce doutait que Reborn n'aurait pas gardé cette information pour lui,

Son père voulait aussi se rendre au japon mais le Nono lui avais ordonné de resté en Italie, sachent que le jeune lion serait parfaitement capable de retourné tout Namimori pour retrouvé le « petit-ami » de Tsuna pour avoir osé toucher a sa fille et il savait que sa n'aidera pas Tsuna a resté au calme.

Pendant la semaine ou le Nono est resté chez les Sawadas il avait posé de nombreuse question sur comment elle comptait s'occuper l'enfant ou lui proposé une aide financière pour les besoin basique comme le lait ou les couches mais a aucun moment même avec ses petit stratagème il réussi a connaitre le nom du père, en faite toute les connaissances de Tsuna on essayer au moins 3 fois chacun de le découvrir mais malgré les menasse, les coup fourré et même les demande directe non rien put faire : Tsunayuki resta muet comme une carpe ou comme une tombe et conserva précieusement le secret malgré tout.

Finalement le jour j approcha a grand pas, Tsuna fut installé dans une chambre de la clinique de Dino pour attendre les premières contractions, ses amis-gardiens lui randère souvent visite âpres les cours accompagné de sa mère et des petits.

Le soir alors que l'infirmière invita les visiteurs a partir Tsuna demanda a Reborn de resté encore un peu : depuis ses dernier mois Reborn s'était éloigner de son élève, serte il ne pouvait plus l'entrainer physiquementa cause de sa grossesse mais il continua de la martyriser avec des devoirs en plus de s'eu de l'école mais malgré sa Tsuna voyais très bien que en dehorsson tuteur le regardai moins, disparaissait souvent et surtout ne lui parlait plus qu'en dehors des heures de devoir.

Reborn s'éloignait d'elle et elle n'aimait pas sa, elle a donc prit une décision, s'en doute aussi emportent que celle ou elle a décidé de gardé son bébé malgré ses 16 ans : révélé l'identité du père a Reborn.

Voyant que son élève est plonges dans ses pensé il prit la parole.

« - ci tu na rien a me dire gi vais, essaye de te reposé.

\- tu te souvien de notre premiere rencontre ?(le coupa –t-elle)

je suis tombé des escalier et maman t'avais appelé a cause du prospectus. »

Reborn l'observa, attendant la suite.

« - a mes yeux tu n'étais qu'un bébé déguisé en gangster mais j'ai rapidement comprit que tu n'étais pas un bébé normal, surtout avec t'est coup de piées et t'est plans diabolique. (Un sourire apparut sur le visage du tuteur)

Et tu a ramenez ton monde avec toi : d'abors Gokudera avec bianchi, puis Lambo et I-pin, Mukuro et sa bande, puits tu a attiré d'autre dans ma galère, Yamamoto, Oni-san, Chrome, Kyoko, Haru et bien d'autre encore.

\- oui, seul la mama s'amble inssansible a mon aura de mafieu. A moin qu'elle ferme les yeux car elle est au courent et qu'elle a confience en toi ?

\- possible, mais malgré touts les danger et problème que tu a rentré dans ma vie jamais je ne regréterait chaque mement que nous avon passé enssamble, que ce sois avec toi ou… avec ton …futur toi.

\- (Reborn fronce légèrement les sourcils) que veut tu dire par mon « future moi ». »

Sa y est Tsuna est sur la dernière ligne droite, elle saitqu'elle est seul avec Reborn est que personne d'autre (même pas Mukuro) ne peut entendre cette conversation, son hyper-intuition le lui soufflai et plus importent encor l'encourageait a poursuivre.

« -… tu, tu te souvien quand : alors que nous fesion mes devoir tu a été touché par le Bazouka de 10 ans de Lambo ? (Il hocha la tête) a ce mement la le Reborn du future ne… ne ma pas entrainé comme tu le croyai. »

Reborn ne bouga plus, il comenssait a avoir une petite idée de se qui a put ce produire mais il ni croyai pas. Sans boucher il attendit le fin mot de l'histoire.

« - On a en peut discuter et puits s'en crier gare tu ma embrassé, c'était mon premier baissé mais j'ai sentie tout l'amour que tu avais pour moi dans ce semple geste, ce n'était pas un amour paternel d'un tuteur pour son élève ni un amour fraternel non c'était celui d'un homme qui aimais sincèrement une femme.

Tu m'avais prit dans tes bras et tu ma avouer t'aimer, tu ma prit tendrement et … tu ma fait tienne. »

Plus aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche, enfin elle avait enfin révélé qui était le père de son fils, pas directement mais même Ryohei pourrait lire entre les lignes. Prudemment elle releva son visage et Reborn vi dans les yeux de la Dexima tout l'amour qu'elle renferma pour lui, âpres tout même si il est son tuteur il sait que jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé faire si elle n'avait pas des sentiments elle aussi.

Il comprit enfin pourquoi elle ne voulait ET

ne pouvait pas révélé qui est le père de l'enfant.

« - Je sais que ce n'ai pas vraiment toi qui ma renduenceinte et je ne te demande pas de prendre t'est responsabilités, je voudrais juste… que tu ne t'éloigne pas de moi, que tu reprennes le même comportement qu'avent et surtout … que tu me soutiennes et reste a mes coté comme tu la toujours fait jusqu'à

Maintenant…sil-te-plais…

S'en pouvoir s'arrêter elle pleura toute les larmes de son corps, elle ne le montrait pas mais le stresse de conservé ce secret avait pesé sur elle, le révélé au principale concerné l'avais libéré d'un pois sur ses épaules.

En s'entant Reborn prés d'elle elle releva la tête et le vi lui tendre un mouchoir qu'elle prit, lentement voir timidement Reborn approcha sa main droite du ventrearrondit

« - alors, je suis … papa ? » dit –il d'une vois tremblente.

Avec le sourire Tsuna prit la main de l'arcobaléno et le posa délicatement la main sur son ventre, a ce contace Reborn s'entie un leger coup de pier contre sa main.

« -ah ha, on dirait qu'il a la même habitude de donner des coup de pier que toi.

(ri t-elle)

\- Je suis papa !( ne put dire Reborn)

Et délicatement il posa sa tête sur le ventre de Tsuna, LKeon en fit de même et enssemble il put sentir le bébé reagir comme si il resentai et qu'il savait que son père est la. A cette penssé Reborn ne put que sourire et leuré de joie en dizen :

\- Merci, merci de touts cette amour Tsuna. »

10 ans plus tard.

Reborn était tranquillement installé dans son bureau, plusieurs année auparavant Tsuna avait réussi a le libéré de sa malédiction, lui redonnant ainci sa taille d'adulte. Alors qu'il lisait tranquillement des documents il s'entie son instinct l'avertir d'un changement et avent qu'il n'est put faire quoi que ce sois une fumé rose l'entoura, reconnaissent la fumé du Bazooka de 10 ans il ne fut pas trop surprit de ce retrouvé devant Tsunayuki avec 10 ans de moins, il en était même heureux car enfin il pouvait faire ce qui rêvait de faire a son élève quand elle avait cette âge la.(je rappel que quand Tsuna avait 16 ans Reborn étaisdans le corps d'un bébé de 1 ans même pas, peut pratique pour ce genre d'activité.)

Quand il renoua sa cravate et qu'il observa la jeune fille Reborn ce dit qu'il est vraiment chanceux de l'avoir a ces coté, quand il fut de nouveau dans son bureau quelqu'un coqua a la porte, un petit garçon au cheveuxnoir et aux yeux brun apparu dans l'entrebâille de la porte.

« - papa ! Mama te cherchait partout, on t'attend pour rendre visite a mamie Nana avec oncle Takeshi et parrain Hayato.

\- très bien j'arrive Alfeo, ne sois pas ci pressé. » RiaReborn en attrapent la main du petit garçon de 10 ans, oui aujourd'hui il en était sur : Jamais il ne poura s'éloigné de sa Principessa comme il aimait l'appellé et surtout il est chanceux et heureut de l'aimez et qu'elle aime en retour.

FIN

Et voila, c'est fini. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus, moi en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire. ATENTION je rappel que seul ce chapitre m'appartiens : L'histoire appartiens a Lascka donc je vous recommande chaudement de lire ses histoire sur et l'univers de Reborn est a Akira Amano-sensei, voila voila j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais a dire, je vous dis a bientôt,

Bye Biz.


End file.
